All That Matters
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: After realizing the connection between her and William, Audrey and Nathan set out to discover a way of separating them so Haven can be safe again. Along the way surprises make themselves known and an unlikely legend could prove the key to not only finding her identity but allowing Audrey to end The Troubles once and for all. Post 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles
1. Alive

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Duke Crocker moved through the hallway of the hospital with Nathan as the doctors pushed both gurneys into separate exam rooms. Audrey was on one and William on the other, doctors didn't ask about the identical gunshot wounds that were physically impossible anywhere except in Haven. Nathan stood outside the room where Audrey was, watching through the window as the doctors worked on their friend.

Making his way over he stood beside Nathan and shook his head, "what the hell is going on Nathan?"

"I wish I knew." Nathan turned to see Duke moving over to the window across the hall where William laid inside the room with his own team of medical professionals working on him. "Audrey told me he's obsessed with her, in love with a previous version of her…possibly the original."

"If anything happens to her I'm going to kill someone."

"You need to focus on Jennifer," Nathan watched his friend shake his head so he grabbed Duke's arm. "Duke trust me when I tell you that ignoring the person you love isn't what's best. Jennifer clearly thinks you are in love with Audrey, which is partially true but ignoring her will only make you lose her." Looking back at the room Audrey laid in, "don't lose a moment with her because in Haven, every day could be the last and she's good for you."

Listening to what Nathan had to say Duke sighed, "I'm not in love with Audrey but I love her, which lately has transformed from hopeful romantic to brother-sister love. As for Jennifer…you're right, plus she needs to be protected from Haven's insanity despite being born in Haven."

"Go, let Dwight know what happened and tell Vince and Dave I need Cabot's journal."

As soon as Duke left him, Nathan collapsed in the chair that was outside the room Audrey was in. Part of him wondered how he was able to stay so sane when she was in mortal danger but was uncontrollable when she was going into the safety of the Barn. He could only figure that he'd learned that being stupid didn't help the situation. Plus he knew instantly he had to figure out a way to separate William and Audrey so he could shoot the psychopath for tormenting Audrey and almost tearing Haven apart at the seams as was his goal.

* * *

What seemed like hours of pacing and waiting after Audrey had been sent to the OR, a surgeon emerged and Nathan stood ready for to hear Audrey was going to be fine. He wasn't prepared for the other option, life without her was a dark tunnel he'd already experienced once. Having to go through that permanently after spending time knowing what life could be like night and day with her, he'd probably take the gun to his head like Jennifer had suggested days before under the spell of The Troubles.

"Officer Wuornos," Nathan was aware that everyone in town who knew him knew that Audrey was his partner and, as of current, girlfriend. "She's going to make it but there was an unforeseen complication that made surgery tricky and was the reason it took longer than with Mr. Doe."

Nathan nodded, "how bad was the damage?"

"It nicked her intestines and kidney but we got the bleeding under control. It'll be a while before she's able to go home." The doctor's pager went off and he nodded, "I'm due to go check in with Mr. Doe, his anesthesia wore off quicker than with Officer Parker. I'll have a nurse take you to her room so you can sit with her."

The surgeon left him in the hall and he stood there waiting for the nurse when Duke, Jennifer and Dwight showed up. In the younger woman's hand was the journal Dave and Vince were going on about the week before. All three stopped and stared at him, no doubt seeing him in shock and it was possible they thought the worst.

"Is she…" Duke spoke without saying the words everyone feared, Jennifer gripped his hand tightly as Dwight waited quietly.

Nathan shook his head, "no they both made it."

"Officer Wuornos?" They looked up to see a nurse, "Dr. Basten asked that I show you to Officer Parker's room."

The room was softly lit when he walked in and Audrey laid asleep in bed, the anesthesia wearing off slower than normal. He was amazed to see the usual feisty and strong woman he loved just lying there prone, she was hooked up to several machines. Sitting in the chair Nathan took Audrey's hand and held it in his, relishing the feel of her touch. "I'm here Audrey." He gently kissed the back of her hand before laying a hand on her leg. "I swear I'm going to find a way to break the connection with him so we can end him."

* * *

It seemed like hours passed before her head began to move, Nathan watched as her eyes fluttered open and she grimaced in obvious pain. A smile graced her lips as her eyes found his, "Nathan…"

"I'm here Parker, you're going to make it."

"Is he…"

Nathan shook his head, "no he's alive too."

"You should have let me die, then Haven would be safe from him." Audrey whispered but Nathan clutched her hand to his lips.

"Not an option, we'd lose you too and none of us, especially not The Troubled are ready for that." Leaning up he kissed her forehead and looked into her blue eyes, still halfway drowsy from the anesthesia. "I'm not ready for that, not until we get more than a few weeks together. I lost you once and that was before we had some semblance of a life together, now I know it wouldn't be possible. Keep that in mind next time you decide to get shot."

Audrey nodded and he sat back down, "he said we…he and I, that we created The Troubles. He said I should stop trying to play savior because none of it matters, he said only he and I matter." Her eyes found his, "I should have told you but I just wanted him dead, gone before Haven is lost to his psychopathic tendencies. I also wanted him gone before he hurts the people I love, before he hurts you thinking that's how he'd get me back."

Nathan squeezed her hand, "doesn't matter, all that matters is figuring out a way to separate you two."

"And if that means killing him and by extension me…"

"Not an option." He moved closer and leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "Do you remember that lecture you gave me after I realized who you were, well we were both wrong. This isn't my decision or yours, it's ours and we're going to figure this out together."

* * *

A/N: Okay so Audrey made it...and William, anyone want to guess what happens next?


	2. Threat and Realization

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Two days passed and Audrey sat in the hospital bed reading Cabot's journal and writing in her small notebook things she found could be of importance. Nathan and Duke had left to help Dwight take care of some men who Vince and Dave claimed were ghost hunters. It had concerned her enough that she'd practically thrown Nathan out of her room, telling him to make sure The Troubles weren't exposed for a second.

"Knock knock." Audrey looked up to see William in the doorway, he stood in pants and a hospital gown with a smirk on his face. She closed the journal and hit the nurse's button on the remote that laid by her leg. "Glad to see you're alive too, not that I doubted it. I mean, if I lived than so would you…" he walked in her room and stood at the end of her bed. Nodding to the journal he chuckled, "Cabot's little memory book isn't going to help you find anything, Cabot was an idiot…the Indians just gave him a bit of a scare is all."

"Officer Parker?" A nurse walked into the room and stopped by the bed, "what's going on, what do you need?"

Audrey pointed to William, "this man removed from my room and security posted at his door, making sure he doesn't leave his room."

"Now Honey," William moved towards her and smiled, "I know the fogginess from the shooting is still there but I swear I'm not a threat." He shook his head as he looked at the nurse, "she hit her head during the shooting and it's created some fogginess. Dr. Basten said that she would have trouble remembering people and the best thing to do was remind her of who we are when it happens. I'm sorry she bothered you."

The nurse looked at Audrey, "Officer Parker…"

"He's the one that shot me, I swear…"

William shook his head, "we had identical gunshots, how could I shoot you? You need to calm down and in time you'll see that nothing is wrong."

"Everything is wrong, you're murdering people and destroying Haven…just to force me to accept you. Your problem is an obsession, one you won't let go of…I told you before there is no part of me that will ever love you so stop all this madness."

"Delusional thoughts…don't make the nurse call for a psych eval, Audrey you need to calm down. I know you're afraid of all the stuff you don't recognize but in time you will remember." He looked at the nurse and smiled. "Could you get her something for the anxiety before she requires sedation?"

The nurse looked between the two and nodded, "I'll be right back."

The nurse left and William leaned in towards Audrey, "they won't believe you so don't try, every step you take I will be five ahead. The next Troubled person I mark will be your lovely friend Jennifer and imagine what poor Duke will do to you once he realizes you didn't stop me from enflaming her Trouble. Do you want to risk it, after her I'll aim for Nathan…so start listening to me or the people you care for will suffer next."

"Get the hell out before I shoot myself." Audrey stared at him without fear but instead anger. "Then you won't be a problem anymore."

William smirked at her, "you wouldn't…you have too much to lose."

"I also have a lot more to save, my friends and Haven." She folded her arms, "you may see Haven as not being important but I will protect it and The Troubled with my life so go before I kill us both."

He put his hands up and smiled, "okay, never was any good at arguing with you."

After William left Audrey looked at the window and let herself calm down, she opened the journal and finished reading Cabot's introduction to The Troubles. It helped her calm down while she waited for Nathan to return and he would order a guard on William's room, not to mention the man would be handcuffed to his bed.

* * *

By the time she got to the end of the journal she'd found only a few facts that related to the Mi'kmaq people. It made her realize she'd have to visit with the modern Mi'kmaq to talk to them about the journal entries. She rubbed her arms and looked at her phone as it sat in her lap, not a single call all day meant that Nathan was busy and unable to check on her. Ignoring the urge to call him Audrey laid back and let herself think about all those she'd helped since her arrival a year and a half before, of how she wasn't an evil person no matter if she created The Troubles or not. She cared about Haven and it's people and nothing William had to say would make her think differently.

"Hey," she turned her head to see Nathan walking through the door with a single rose in his hand and a smile on his face. Leaning down he kissed her before handing her the rose, "sorry, ghost hunters in Haven makes the strangest things happen."

Audrey smelled the rose and moved over in bed slightly, careful of her healing side. "Sit down and tell me about it." He sat beside her and she buried herself into his side, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Well between the town monster which was Jean Collins' Trouble on steroids and trying to prevent anyone from talking about The Troubles, the monster hunters were like watching a bunch of kids."

She chuckled at the comment, "so the man who gushes over babies can't handle kids."

"No I said they were like kids, I can handle kids just fine." He pinched her good side with his hand and she squeaked a small bit. "Anyways, we finally got them out of town in search of Atlantis and after calming Jean Collins down, Duke and I took Jennifer to lunch. She's a perfect backup in case you're out of commission again. Duke was about to pick her up and haul her out when she started calming Jean down enough she revered back to her normal self." Looking down into endless blue eyes he smiled at her, "so how was your day?"

* * *

Curling into his side more Audrey shook her head. "William came to visit, started lying to the nurses about me hitting my head and having delusions whenever I asked them to take him back to his room. She believed him without a question in the world and it pissed me off. He threatened you and Jennifer, said you'd be next if I didn't start listening to him." She looked at the rose in her hand, "he needs to be handcuffed to his bed and a guard placed by the door so he can't leave if he got lose."

"I'll call Dwight and explain what is going on, he'll have a guard on both your rooms immediately." He kissed her head and held her close. "Nothing is going to happen again, we're going to figure this out."

"I think the best chance we have is to head to Maine's Mi'kmaq population, wherever they are. They'll have the information we need and can't get in Cabot's journal."

* * *

A/N: Will the answers be wherever they go? What do you think will happen, let me know in a review...


	3. Threat Contained

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

A Week Later

* * *

Audrey stared at William as he stood in the holding cell of the police station. The man smirked at her before leaning into the bars to intimidate her but Audrey stood her ground by not moving. He chuckled and shook his head before moving to sit back on the bench.

"This isn't going to stop anything."

She turned towards the door and walked a few feet before turning back, "you may have the ability to change Troubles and produce them in those that had never had them but it doesn't mean I haven't thought of that." Audrey moved towards the cell as Dwight walked into the room with a book of some kind.

"Found this in my travels, Druid had this insane pain spell that I personal thought was bogus." Dwight shrugged, "turns out it wasn't when he cast it on the guy chasing me, when he touched someone with intent of harm…well pain coursed through him, so bad he wanted to die."

William laughed and motioned in a circle with a hand, "you think a little spell is going to stop me?"

"That's the idea, now the only issue is that it has to be said by someone with a pure heart," he looked at Audrey, "that's you."

"Oh she's not pure of heart." William held onto the cell door bars, "she has the blackest of hearts and I know that because she created The Troubles. A new identity won't change that because at the very basis of her soul is the blackness that made all of this."

Dwight looked at Audrey as he handed the book to her, "I wrote out the pronunciation for you so that you don't trip on the language." He dug a small amulet out of his pocket, "hold this, it'll help direct it at him."

William shook his head, "when this doesn't work we'll all know how much of a pure heart she has never had."

* * *

Ignoring the psychopath before her, Audrey looked down at the book and at the paper taped to the page that held the pronunciations. "Okay, here goes nothing." She looked up at William, "achoswyd poen nawr eich dal gydag elfen sengl."

William chuckled and held up his hands, "nothing…see she's got the blackest of hearts."

"Wait for it…" Dwight looked at Audrey before the amulet glowed white and let off a shine before going dark. "Okay, now time to test this." He walked over and put his hand through the bars, "go ahead and try."

"Oh this is going to be fun, a lot of fun because she has the blackest of hearts and this trick of magic didn't work in the slightest." William smirked evilly as he placed his hand on Dwight's arm only to scream and lean against the bars. Dwight pulled back at they looked at the man on the ground trembling in pain. Audrey dropped the book and leaned against the wall, feeling the pain that he'd endured.

Dwight helped her stand up and looked at her, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I forgot about the connection when I asked you to figure out something." She put a hand to her head and nodded, "I'll be fine and it worked so that's all that matters."

* * *

Nathan arrived at the station to find Audrey and Dwight talking to Stan and Rafferty about William. He knew Dwight would somehow find a way to contain William as the man had been a cleaner once before. His only concern was that any containment solution would affect Audrey as they had yet to find a way to disconnect her from William yet. Seeing that she was talking with others he made his way to the holding cell and found one of the cops sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Sorry but you have to sign the log in form." The man handed Nathan a clipboard without so much as looking up. "Officer Parker's orders, authorized by the Chief…the prisoner is not to be released until a solution is found."

He signed the form and handed the clipboard back, opening the door to see William on the bench sitting quietly. The cell was for overnight holdings not regular holdings so it contained a sink, toilet and bed as well as a blanket and pillow. William looked up and gave him a glare, "come here to gloat that their little magic spell worked…good for you all that I can't touch anyone without inflicting pain. Of course that didn't stop Audrey from feeling it, although I was surprised that it took a full two minutes before she experienced the pain, a delay I'm interested in as every time previously we've endured the same injuries at the same moment."

"You'll be here a long time because whatever they did, it worked so you're stuck here without the ability to destroy Haven or hurt Audrey."

He stood up and walked to the edge of the cell, "of course my burning question is how it worked because the woman you know isn't as pure as that spell required. She's as black as a black hole, dark and devious without light. What you all see is the shell, the kindness and sweetness is just a shell for what lays inside. A greater evil than I could ever be lays inside her and when it's unleashed, oh will Haven be nothing but dust." Leaning against the cell bars William smirked at Nathan in a way that made Nathan take a step backwards. "I will unleash her, I will make her remember who she is and nothing, not even you will be able to stop the devastation we will bestow upon Haven once again because that is what we do…her and I, we destroy and we love doing it. We were born from the ashes, we saw things that made us who were are and nothing…not even sweet Audrey can change her fate of destroying all she loves."

Nathan took a step towards the bars and shrugged, "you don't know Audrey and she has a heart so pure she'd suffer before she let you destroy this town and those she cares for." He shook his head, "you have no idea what she's suffered through and it's that pure heart that makes her help Troubled person after Troubled person. You may call it being a savior, Howard may have called it punishment and she may call it a curse but it's who she is as everyone she's been."

"Maybe but once she wakes up to who she was, you'll have no choice but to kill her because the woman you love will be dead." William smirked, "and a monster will have replaced her. Representing everything she fought to protect Haven from."

"Who was she?"

William chuckled, "like I'd tell you who she is, no that's for me to use to unlock her. I'll tell you this though, she's a lost legend that the world has always wondered about. That's all you'll get from me." Nathan left so the psychopathic rambles were no longer being listened too. William sat back on the bench and smirked as he whispered. "You'll destroy Haven just like you did Roanoke, my dear."

* * *

A/N: Okay so William is contained for the moment and the darkness he claims Audrey has is gone. Is it possible she's not the woman he thinks she is? Tell me your thoughts, please review so I know.


	4. The Beginning of Answers

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Audrey stood packing food in a cooler when hands rested on her arms, she smiled and turned her head to see Nathan. He kissed her head and moved to start helping her with the cooler they'd be storing some food in during their journey north to the modern Mi'kmaq nation in Presque Isle, Maine. They knew their only chance laid in the references by Cabot's journal and the legends of the Mi'kmaq.

"Bags are packed and I checked in with Dwight to let him know we'll leave by noon." Nathan handed her the bottles of water on the table. "He says Jennifer and Duke will be consultants while we're gone, taking care of The Troubles that arise but with William locked up hopefully they'll be normal."

Sighing Audrey looked at the man before her, "do you think any part of me could be dark, evil perhaps?"

Nathan took her hand and held it, "not any more than the rest of us. I knew Sarah and she was pure like sunlight, Duke said Lucy was gentle like she could harm nothing and you have such a pure heart it's impossible to think of you as dark or evil."

"I've killed in all my lives, bad men granted but still I've killed…I don't think that's the actions of a pure heart."

"Come here," he pulled her to in and held her in his arms. "We've all had to do a lot of things to protect Haven and you did so to help The Troubled, people who would have been in danger or were in danger." Nathan kissed her forehead and smiled, "besides if anyone is evil, it's William. You are nothing like him no matter how much he insists."

Audrey shook her head and smiled at him, "how do you take all my worries away?"

"Just my Trouble it seems." That caused the woman in his arms to laugh before turning back to her task at hand. "We'll do this Audrey and discover how to end this."

"I just hope they have the answers we're looking for." She closed the cooler lid and picked up her small notebook, looking at the written notes she had. "It's been centuries, we can only hope they remember their past to help with our future."

* * *

Arriving at the Mi'kmaq Cultural Center close to four hours later, Audrey and Nathan waited in the front waiting area as instructed by the historian they'd contacted. Nathan reached over and held Audrey's hand as she twisted her hands together.

"Honey it'll be fine."

Audrey looked at him and smiled, "did you just call me 'Honey' Wournos?" He brushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "you did."

"Sorry, I won't do that again Parker."

Chuckling she leaned in slightly and whispered, "I kind of like it but can we keep it when we are alone?"

"Absolutely." He squeezed her hand and looked up when a woman with black hair and brown eyes walked over.

"Officers Parker and Wuornos," she smiled, "I'm Leah Jewell, we spoke on the phone about your interest in Mi'kmaq legends and some findings you've found?"

* * *

Audrey and Nathan found themselves in a document room with Leah as they sat down to talk. Pictures of Cabot's journal were placed on the table and Audrey pointed to some of the references as Leah read the writing in the images.

"We were wondering if you have information on this legend of a great darkness. Our town of Haven, it was once a Mi'kmaq tribal land hundreds of years ago but English expansion moved your tribe north. I can't say why as it's part of a police investigation but we need that information if it's still available."

Leah shook her head, "we all know of Tuwiuwok and it's something we fear." She looked up at the two before her, "it's the legend we tell our children of so they don't disobey but of course none of our modern believe it. You see, Tuwiuwok once meant 'haven for God's orphans' but after The Great Darkness it was abandoned because it was no longer a haven for the land was cursed. Those that settled there were cursed with unbelievable evil." Sighing she pushed back the pictures, "I can't help you because if you live in Haven you are already cursed. I only pray that the demon of ashes doesn't visit you, because he searches for his mate and if he finds her than all of your town will be destroyed."

Nathan put up a hand, "demon of ashes?"

"I shouldn't be talking about him," Leah looked up at him. "I'm pure Mi'kmaq and I believe the truth while others do not. My family goes back to those dark times and they are truly dark, he corrupts and curses all those he can. They say he was born from the ashes of disease and that his mate, while blessed with a pure heart, was corrupted by his very hand. You do no good by talking of him, I ask you to go."

Audrey stood as Leah did and shook her head, "Miss Jewell we come seeking a way to rid our town." She moved over and smiled, "we believe the legend too and he's among us, we've seen him and what he's done. We need to know the legends so we know how to stop him."

"Then find the woman whose spirit his mate inhabits and kill her because that is the only way to stop him. You kill his heart and you kill him, that's what the legend says. It says that she is the source of his darkness, the one that fuels him and he will stop at nothing to possess her once again. He creates all these curses as a means to find her and when he does, she becomes obsessed with the darkness as well." Leah shook her head, "go back to your town, do not bring him here I beg of you."

* * *

She left and Audrey looked at Nathan, "Nathan…we have to stay, we have to convince her to at least let us go through the records."

"We'll come back tomorrow." He sighed and picked up the pictures, "killing you is not an option."

"I'm more interested in my part of the legend." They walked out of the room and to the front doors of the Cultural Center. "How I fit in to any of this, I mean we know he's obsessed with me but why? What could make him become so obsessed that he'd create The Troubles?"

Nathan squeezed her arm and leaned in to whisper. "Shh, they don't need to know you're the person he's looking for." They reached the front doors and he pushed one open, "she said he was born from the ashes of disease…maybe the key is finding out what diseases were around that could destroy towns within the time of the Mi'kmaq being civilized tribes. Cabot said the Troubles were natural, simple natural abilities but the ones we see are more twisted versions. When was the period of darkness?"

Audrey opened her notebook and eyed it, "he just refers to the period of darkness as being upon them when an otherworldly door was open. I don't think when he wrote this that it happened yet, I think it was still a legend." Closing her notebook she tapped it against her hand. "Okay, what if all this happened after Cabot recorded the journal? That would give us a time frame of where to start, after 1497 everything changed but the question is when?" She shrugged, "at least I know how old I am, I was at least born in the 1500s or later…close to 500 years old or younger."

Nathan opened the door to the truck and looked at her as he did. "Well even if you are 500 years old, you couldn't change my mind on how beautiful you are."

"Get the in the truck Wuornos before your attempts at sweet talking me end with you on the hotel couch." Audrey closed the door and rolled her eyes at his attempts of flattery, although the comment made her smile a little bit.

* * *

A/N: Okay they are on a roll but will they be able to convince the Mi'kmaq historian to let them continue. Meanwhile in Haven development of a Trouble has several people worried.


	5. Whispered Thoughts

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Jennifer sat at Audrey's desk reviewing the information Dwight had given her to look over, anything for the current case they had on Marcy Daniels' Trouble breaking out. Duke sat at Nathan's desk reviewing the same information while whispering about their floating home's need for repairs.

"Duke please." She snapped and looked up at him, "we both know that The Rogue needs repairs but can you stop whispering about it?"

Duke shook his head, "Jennifer I was thinking that, I didn't speak."

"Yes you did." She pointed and stood up, grabbing her coffee cup. "Maybe you didn't mean to but you did. Look I'm going to take a break and get some coffee so don't freak out if I'm not back in a few moments."

The former conman could only shake his head as his girlfriend walked out of the office irritated. He'd last seen her irritated when he'd asked her to leave the Rogue but since their relationship began she'd been as pleasant and happy as anyone could be. Ignoring the behavior he went back to looking at the records till he heard Jennifer speak loudly in the main area of the police station.

"Just stop whispering!"

* * *

Sighing Duke stood up and walked out to see Jennifer storming off down the hall where the bathrooms were located. Dwight walked over and pointed over his shoulder in Jennifer's direction. "What's her issue, the entire room was quiet and no one was whispering…I thought she wasn't," he pointed to his head, "you know."

"Hold on," Duke put up a hand, "no one was whispering?"

"Nope, in fact it's the quietest we've been in days." Dwight put up a finger, "which is something I should investigate."

Duke made his way to the women's restroom and stopped when he spotted Rafferty. "Hey Rafferty, do you mind checking out the bathroom and seeing if anyone is in there?" The woman stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Jennifer went in and I don't think dragging her out is the response she needs but I don't want to go in and interrupt anyone's privacy."

"Sure give me a moment." She headed in as if the notice Jennifer was in there was enough explanation.

* * *

After the all clear Duke went in and noticed Jennifer by the sink washing her face, she stopped at seeing him. "I don't need your concern…"

"You're hearing the thoughts of people around you." Duke walked over and stood behind her, "not us whispering. I think your Trouble was reactivated somehow, maybe expanded from what it originally was. I don't know but we're going to figure this out."

Jennifer put her hands on the counter and looked at him through the mirror. "Really?"

Duke nodded and placed his hands on her arms, "yeah and we're going to have to figure out a way for you to work around it."

"I'm really freaking out on the fact I don't find that the least bit odd." Jennifer turned around and looked up at him, the boots she wore not helping the height difference a bit. "Why now, why now that Audrey is gone all of a sudden?"

"Maybe that's the point." Duke shrugged, "when Audrey left Haven without a protector you started hearing the voices…your Trouble was activated. Maybe since she left Haven again, this time for answers, you've been called back up to help people."

Jennifer threw the paper towels away and sighed. "But why do I have to hear everyone's thoughts?"

"You aren't Audrey," he saw her face morph into confusion, "I meant you don't have her talent and long history of helping The Troubled. Maybe hearing the thoughts of The Troubled gives you an advantage to their thoughts and actions to help them."

* * *

They started back to the office and Jennifer shook her head. "I don't know how to make it go away."

Duke touched her arm and she turned to him, "concentrate on one person at a time, shut everything out. Like in there with me, you shut everything and everybody away except what we were talking about."

"That's easy," she gave a wide smile. "It was you, you're an easy thing to concentrate on not to mention big like a shield…blocked everything else out." Standing on her tiptoes Jennifer kissed him softly, "with you everything else disappears."

Thinking he pulled back and took her hands in his own. "Wait, if you can hear Troubled thoughts maybe you can hear the one person who won't talk." Duke let her hands go and pointed a finger in the air a few inches away from her face. "Maybe that's what you've been activated for, William won't talk but his thoughts…"

"Free game if I hear them." Jennifer smirked before her brow creased in thought. "Isn't this at all strange that just ten minutes ago I started hearing thoughts and now I've adapted like I've been doing it for years?"

Her boyfriend moved his head back and forth, "a bit but after living Haven long enough you get used to the strange."

"True, took me a week to get used to it." She pointed behind her in the direction of the holding cells and smiled. "Shall we go interrogate the prisoner?"

* * *

William looked up as Duke and Jennifer entered the room, he smirked and rubbed his hands together as he stood up by the bars. Both stood a few feet away and stared at him, Duke crossed his arms while standing just behind Jennifer.

"Well if it's not the lost two musketeers. You know you two aren't really that interesting except that Audrey thinks so highly of you and really, she shouldn't be focused on the pathetic lives of those from Haven." He shrugged and rested his arms through the bars, "I mean you're just as stupid as the rest of the little humans here."

Jennifer tilted her head slightly, "who is Ginny?"

"What?" William chuckled, "I don't know a Ginny and if I did I certainly wouldn't tell you."

"Roanoke…" Jennifer took a step forward with Duke doing the same so they didn't have any distance in space. "A little boy maybe 9 or 10 and a girl, 2 or 3…standing around bodies with ashes of buildings laying around you." She shook her head as his face fell. "You were all alone with Ginny, then they came…the Indians, no the Eno and took you far away."

Duke looked at Jennifer, "how'd you get all that?"

"What are you doing?" William backed up till he was at the edge of the bed, "no I'm immune to The Troubles."

"She was created to be Audrey's successor if Audrey ever left." Duke moved around Jennifer and towards the cell. "When Audrey went in the Barn, Jennifer started hearing those inside the Barn but it stopped when Audrey came out. Now Audrey left town for answers and her Trouble appears again. I think the answer is clear…Howard created a backup so Haven would be safe."

* * *

A/N: Whoa...Jennifer is Audrey's back up and she's doing a damn good job at interrogating William. Will he give up all his secrets or are they going to miss vital information? Next Jennifer and Duke realize something while Audrey and Nathan get news that changes the game board entirely. Tell me what you think by **reviewing**...it helps me know what you think I should do.

Little shout out to Peacockgirl...I love it when you tell me your favorite line so keep it up please!


	6. Throwing the Chess Pieces Away!

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Jennifer ran from the room and Duke followed after her, finding her at her computer. She was on the internet looking up something before she stopped at looked at him. "I figured it out, I know who Audrey is and why she created The Troubles." Jennifer turned the computer around and showed him what she'd looked up. "Meet Audrey's original identity."

Duke ran a hand through his hair, "dear God, what the hell did we just stumble into."

"She was a little girl who lost everything and he made her do it because…"

He sat down and shook his head, "she has a pure heart."

Jennifer closed the laptop and leaned forward, "I saw it Duke, how he corrupted her and what she became. He wanted revenge for what they did to their home and their families and he used a little girl who didn't know any better. What he didn't say was that she fell in love with someone and started to turn away from the darkness, away from him. He wanted what she became because it made him more powerful, she fueled him…he became cursed when she created The Troubles to be worse than they were. His was just that, he is powerless without her and he craves that power and her because it's all he has left."

"What happened to the guy she loved?" Duke shrugged, "maybe he stopped what happened once before."

She shook her head, "William killed him and when he did, her fury was unleashed into the darkness once again. That's why her memories were erased, so she'd never unleash that darkness when she remembered. I don't know where the Barn comes in, I didn't see that in his thoughts." She leaned forward and took his hand. "But he's afraid because now we know his weakness, we know that keeping Nathan alive is the one thing that makes him powerless."

"As long as she loves someone she keeps the darkness at bay." Duke nodded and leaned against the desk, putting his arms on the desk. "Okay so Howard said Audrey had to kill the man she loved to end The Troubles once and for all. That's contradicting what we know…"

"No," Jennifer stood up and walked around the desk. "He said it seemed like a punishment, he said that one ended the Troubles for 27 years and another ended them forever. He never confirmed what she said so what if Lucy was fed the lies…what if Lucy was played so she'd unleash the darkness?"

Duke nodded and stood up as he dug his phone out of his back pocket. "Okay, Cabot said that that 'once what was your salvation is now your doom' so maybe he means what we thought was our salvation is actually our doom. So as long as Nathan stays alive and Audrey continues to love him, which considering he slept with her when she was Sarah and the love has crossed two lifetimes…" he saw Jennifer's look, "long story, anyways the darkness won't be unleashed."

A knock made them both turn to see Dr. Basten, "hey is Audrey around, we lost her last round of blood work due to the hospital chaos when Miss Daniels' Trouble erupted but we just located it. There's something she needs to know."

Duke held up his phone, "I was about to call her, she's out of town at the moment. It can wait if you want to use the office phone." He motioned to the phone on Audrey's desk, "we'll step out."

* * *

Audrey and Nathan sat going through the records that Leah had let them have access to after taking two hours to convince her that they wanted to end the curses that laid in Haven. They'd had progress of tracking the legend of The Troubles. Audrey's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She went back to the page she was on but looked up when she heard the name. "Dr. Basten, is everything okay? No I heard, Chief Hendrickson informed me but may I ask why you are calling?" She looked up to see Nathan looking up at her. "I see…can you tell how long? Yeah, no I understand how important it is that I return for an appointment. Yeah I'll schedule one as soon as I get back to Haven." She sighed and nodded, "no thank you for letting me know, bye."

"What?" Nathan took Audrey's hand as she hung up. "What's wrong, did they find something after you were released?"

Audrey nodded and let a small smile go, "yeah they did." Her blue eyes met his as she shook her head in surprise. "My blood work came back from the day I was discharged, according to Dr. Basten the levels said I'm currently 6 weeks pregnant." A smile crossed her face as she squeezed his hand. "You're going to be a father again."

* * *

In Haven, Duke and Jennifer moved away from the office door where they'd been listening to what the doctor had been saying. Jennifer looked at Duke and put her hands out.

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, that we have two Wuornos' to keep alive now." Duke groaned, "why now, it's like they're a magnet for parenthood. Nathan got Sarah pregnant and they had a son and now Audrey…"

"James?" Jennifer put a finger up, "wait James is Nathan's son too, I kind of realized from the conversations that James was Audrey's son but I thought he was a baby or something."

Duke shook his head, "no, oh boy that's a long story…like Sarah is, actually it's all one big story. Doesn't matter right now, what were you going to say?"

Jennifer smirked, "it means that Audrey won't turn to darkness, because what's the strongest form of love there is?"

"A mother's love…" Duke pulled Jennifer in and kissed her. "You're brilliant and guess what, I think we found a way to break the connection. Think about it," he put out his hands and waved them. "Once Audrey knows she's pregnant, her connection will be to her baby so anything weaker, say William, won't work."

"How do we test that, I mean she said she reacted to Dwight's spell."

"Yeah but she also said there was a delay." Duke put up a finger, "wait, did we just solve their entire problem without them?"

Jennifer tilted her head and looked at Duke as she shrugged, "well we are technically them since they're out of town."

"That would sound so wrong if it hadn't come from you."

* * *

A/N: Was anyone expecting that? I've been writing that from the beginning if anyone has gotten the tiny hints I've been placing in the chapters. Next Audrey and Nathan continue to go through the records and find something important that may help them all. Tell me what you thought about this little reveal...


	7. I Found Who I Am

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Nathan paced the room they sat in as Audrey flipped through the books in front of her. He was still reeling about the news they'd received two hours before and she just let him brood while she went through the books for information. While the news had been full of smiles for her and a happy thought of the future, Nathan had only replied in silence the entire time.

Stopping on a page Audrey pulled her head from where it rested in her hand. "Nathan look at this." He didn't stop pacing, "Nathan…it's about me I think."

"Of course it's about you Audrey," he stopped pacing and put his hands on the table. "We're in the middle of a war with a psychopath hell-bent on destroying Haven and instead of simple answers we have a…a baby on the way."

Rolling her eyes Audrey reached up and pulled his chin so he was looking at the book. "I think it's about me."

They saw a carving of a girl surrounded by waves and a Barn-like structure in the background. Nathan sat down and turned the book to read the passage underneath the carving. "**The Woman of Darkness trapped inside a housing of wood for eternity to protect the Mi'kmaq from her mate who desired only her eternal darkness**."

"Wait here." Audrey moved down to paragraph that correlated with the image of the carving. **"She shall be eternally trapped till her pure heart forgets the darkness inside her. Only when her heart is filled with light shall she be set free to walk the world again. Filled with light she shall be anew as the Woman of Light, lifting the curses and defeating the mate of Darkness with rejection**."

Nathan leaned back and shook his head, "you've rejected him so it has to be wrong."

* * *

Audrey sighed and leaned back, letting her hand fall on her belly. Narrowing her eyes she looked down at her hand, "maybe rejecting him is about rejecting the darkness, rejecting every other identity except this one. I have to embrace Audrey solely without accepting any other life…" turning she looked at Nathan and shook her head. "That includes Sarah, Lexie and Lucy…I have to reject those lives and part of me doesn't want to. I've been so eager to know who I am, who I started out as that I haven't fully accepted myself as Audrey Parker."

"That can't be everything."

"It's a start and he's locked up, we can always come back if we need to." Audrey collected the book and headed to the copy machine to copy the page. "We have some answers and we've gone through the rest of the books here." She turned as the page scanned and printed out. "This maybe all we get in answers, it's more than we had before."

He walked over as she removed the book from the copy machine, "I'm not ready for one page to be all the answers we get. There's more at stake now and that's what makes this so important to figure everything out before we attempt anything." Taking the book from her hands he held one of her hands in his and squeezed, "I don't want this child ending up like James."

"They won't I promise." Audrey smiled at him, "this baby is our second chance, the one we didn't get before. We loved our son and The Troubles, my connection to them took him from us. This time we aren't going to lose the life we deserve and that makes returning to Haven a priority. If this rejection doesn't work we'll figure something else out but we will end this before our son or daughter arrive."

Nathan grinned for a moment, "wouldn't mind a little girl like her mom, all spirit and gentle nature. If James was anything to go by we know she'll be beautiful."

* * *

The words that spilled out of Nathan's mouth made her smile because it was the first he'd said anything regarding the baby itself. He's mentioned the danger related to having a baby and the fact they were at war but the fact Nathan Wuornos liked the idea of a daughter just gave her a pulse of happiness. He had that goofy look on his face that he got when he was utterly happy. "Thought you'd be more of the boy type, taking him fishing and play cops and robbers. Think you'd be up to all the softball and ballet, all the girl crises ahead that involve make up, clothes and boys?"

Nathan shrugged at that, "Jennifer and Duke can have a son and she can date him, that way I can legally scare the crap out of him and his parents won't care."

"Uh huh, you approving the idea of your daughter dating Duke's son…obviously the world has ended."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Audrey shook her head as she placed the pieces of paper they'd copies with the others and put the books in a stack. "Nothing, just that the world has to be ending for you to agree to let your kid date Duke's kid."

"You say that like we're enemies."

"Only on your bad days," she smirked at him and his face dropped, "you're just best friends now."

* * *

Jennifer and Duke were in the bar of The Grey Gull when they heard the distinct sound of Nathan's truck. Waiting a few moments they looked up to see the two enter the place and head over to the bar where their friends sat. Audrey smiled and looked at them, "how'd the Daniels' Trouble go while we were gone?"

"You were gone three days not weeks." Duke put water bottles out for both of them, "anyways Jennifer managed to convince her that her fear of her Trouble was causing it so she introduced her to the concept of accepting who you are. It was quite scary for a moment because we thought she'd reanimate the rest of the morgue and we'd have the zombie apocalypse on our hands."

Jennifer bounced in her seat, "congrats by the way…Dr. Basten forgot to shut the door and we heard. I offer my services as a babysitter anytime you need one."

"Thanks." Audrey smiled and folded her arms at the bar, "Nathan has already made the decision that it's a girl and that the only guy she's allowed to date is the son you guys have one day."

Duke put up a finger, "oh no because see here, if by chance Jennifer and I do get married and do have a kid, it'll be a girl like her mom. We've had enough Crocker men to last a lifetime, we need girls like their mom."

"Now that you mention that," Nathan moved his head back and forth, "yeah my daughter is never dating your son."

"And my daughter is never dating your son." Duke bumped his beer against Nathan's water bottle.

Audrey shook her head, "only you two could agree on something like that."

"You know what that means right?" Jennifer looked at Audrey, "it'll be a forbidden romance and Haven will have a Romeo and Juliet drama instead of Troubles to deal with."

"NO!" Both men shook their heads before launching into their reasons 'why' loudly and at the same time despite the differences. Jennifer and Audrey looked at each other before they started laughing.

* * *

Audrey held up her hand, "anyways, Nathan and I found some information that might help."

"Oh we did too!" Jennifer smiled and put up her hands, "I can read the mind of Troubled people when I want to and before you go getting hyped up I have bigger news…"

Duke smirked, "she read William's thoughts…we got your original identity and where you came from." He pointed at Audrey, "we also figure out that the connection is broken now because no connection is stronger than that between mother and child."

Nathan shook his head, "hold on, you got answers out of him without him actually talking?" They stared at him, "besides his usual rambles? Who was Audrey before everything began?"

"Virginia Dare of the Lost Roanoke Colony." Jennifer spoke but it wasn't in her perky voice. "William and you were the only ones to survive whatever happened there before you were kidnapped by the Eno Indians. He didn't really say, I mean think much but I got the distinct impression that he made the darkness in you because of his own anger and you had a pure heart he could corrupt. You were 2 or 3 when it happened and he was 9 or 10."

"Virginia Dare?" Both Nathan and Audrey questioned at the same time.

Duke took a sip of beer, "well at least we know how old you are because your date of birth was actually recorded…you're 425 years old but you look great."

"He did say you were a lost legend that the world wondered about." Nathan shook his head, "but now knowing who you were when you two were…whatever you were doing, it means you can reject that identity with ease."

Audrey nodded, "yeah it does and tomorrow I'm going to go face him but first I'm going to go relax upstairs in my apartment."

* * *

A/N: Audrey's original identity as been found...Virginia Dare. If you actually look up the children that were recorded as being in the Lost Colony, one of them is named William so...yeah I played it. www. /namelist .html (copy and paste)

Anyways, what will the team do next? Give me thoughts and tell me what you think with a **Review**.


	8. Who am I? Part 1

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Nathan woke the next morning to find the bed beside him empty and his phone ringing. Grabbing the offending object he flipped it open as he dug for his shirt in the pile of clothes beside the bed. He stopped pulling on the article of clothing as it was Dwight telling him that Audrey had signed out William out of custody around five in the morning.

"She what? Did she give an indication of where she was going and why she signed him out?" Nathan groaned as he began to quickly dress to go after his girlfriend. "No I'll be there immediately, call Duke and the Teague Brothers to start a hunt. We need to find them because if knowledge of who Audrey once was has triggered her…then we need to prepare for Troubles worse than what they are." Hanging up Nathan quickly finished dressing and grabbed his weapon, which was thankfully still in the same place he kept it when at Audrey's place. A quick check for bullets resulted in a full magazine so on some level Audrey or Virginia, if it was Virginia, hadn't thought to disarm him.

* * *

He cataloged everything Audrey had told him during the drive to the station. However midway into town he saw an explosion happen, a cloud of smoke and fire just blocks from where he was. Nathan diverted his truck and made it to what had been the Boat Lodge Motel. Outside people were gathering and getting out of the truck he spotted two people edging into the woods, one a blond familiar to him. Drawing his gun he made his way over and followed them through the tree and forest. It wasn't dense but it was forest so he had to work to keep up with the two. Noticing a clearing he raised his gun and decided to address the two.

"Audrey, William stop where you are." Both turned to look at him and he saw William grinning at him. What threw him was the menacing look Audrey held on her face, clearly the narrow eyes and smirk was that of Virginia Dare not Audrey Parker.

"Ginny, may I introduce your alter ego's pathetic puppy dog of a lover, Nathan Wuornos." William moved over to Nathan and held out his hands. "Told you that discovering who she was would trigger Haven's end, not even Audrey Parker could stop what was ahead. I told you that she had the blackest of hearts you'd ever seen. There is nothing left of Audrey Parker, just my darling Ginny." He turned back to look at the woman behind him and she gave a darker smirk than she'd had moments before.

Nathan looked at Audrey, Virginia, whoever she was and took a step closer to her but William blocked his path. "I want to talk to her."

"I don't think so, see it's for your own good because when I told you she had a black heart…she kills if you have an ounce of goodness in you. I really don't like you but I really can't risk killing you because I really don't need to have all of Haven looking for us as killers. We want to destroy Haven slowly and if they start hunting us, well Ginny gets excited and it'd be over way too quickly."

"Is it because of that or because you know that hurting me would trigger Audrey, the part of her still there." He watched William's face closely and saw a small spark of fear in his eyes before it was quickly masked. "You know Audrey still exists inside and you don't want that part of her, that pure heart and soul to be exposed before you encase it with evil." Nathan shoved past William and was met by William's arm but also Audrey, no Virginia's arm in the air with her hand in a position of grabbing something.

* * *

William looked at her, "Ginny despite what is a really bad idea I think it's time we put this man out of his misery. Conjure up a dream world with his beloved Audrey Parker in it, let him live in that for eternity as his world is destroyed. We'll call it a mercy, since killing him would outrage the town and cause our plans to go crazy."

She smirked at Nathan, "dormiat somnia somniabunt in dilectum tuum et non consurgant." However her smirk faded as she repeated the phrase. "dormiat somnia somniabunt in dilectum tuum et non consurgant." Virginia shook her head and moved forward, grabbing Nathan by the throat. "Why doesn't the spell work? What witchcraft has been placed upon you to prevent such works as mine to fail?"

"Not witchcraft, something stronger." He watched her move in towards him, "stronger than anything you could conjure. We're connected in a way that stronger than his hold on you." Nathan dropped his gun and put his hand over hers as it laid on his throat. "You know this, you are Audrey Parker not Virginia Dare no matter what he says."

Pulling her hand away as if on fire she shook her head. "Lies, you are not my husband and there is no connection between you and me. Whoever you are, you will pay unpleasantly if you don't tell me who has saved you from my spells."

"See I told you." William smirked, "all Ginny, nothing of you precious Audrey left. Get out of town Wuornos, take Crocker and Jennifer with you and escape Haven's destruction. Live a nice quiet life, find a wife who can deal with an unfeeling husband and have a few kids. Forget all about this town, about Audrey…actually you know what we can take care of all that. Ginny dearest why don't you try another spell…maybe you need some practice because it's been a long time."

Her hand was placed on his head and she started to speak," amor in te, memores tui…" she shook her head and pressed on, "obliviscar oppidum…no!" Her hand flew away as if on fire all over again and she backed up, shaking her head. "No, no I am Virginia Dare Wythers, I am from the destroyed…"

* * *

_As she began to speak Virginia found herself in her mind on a beach standing before a young girl in a green sundress. Her brown hair waved in the wind as blue eyes stared back at her, what she noticed about the girl was that the veins in her hands were black and it was spreading to her arms._

_"It hurts." That was what the innocent life said and in a moment of strangeness she bent down in front of the girl. Despite the blackness in her veins the girl was nothing but peace and purity, something Virginia had rarely ever seen…even in children. She radiated love and kindness, a light that nothing could touch or harm or even turn._

_"What hurts, who are you?"_

_She looked down at her arms and tears fell down soft cheeks. "It hurts." She held her arms out as if for Virginia to see the blackness._

_"Who are you?" She didn't understand how a child could be in her mind._

_The girl only shrugged, "I don't know, Mommy knows but she's lost. I want her back, please give her back to me." She looked back down at her arms, "she'd never hurt me."_

_"You're Troubled, you need to leave my mind and go home. I'm sure your mother can help you there."_

_The child sat down on the wet sand and looked up at her, "please give her back, please make the hurt go away."_

_"I don't know what your Trouble is, even if I did want to help. Whoever activated you…find them and ask them to help." She stood and started to walk away as if to leave the child alone to go back to her own mind._

_"You are doing this!" She turned to see the girl standing with fury in her eyes. "You're hurting me, you took away my Mommy and now you're hurting me. Are you going to let me die too?"_

_Virginia was pissed at the girl, she assumed the girl was talking about Audrey Parker being the cause of it all. "Audrey Parker is gone, I'm not her…"_

_"I know!" Despite the look of four or five the girl had the fury of ages in her blue eyes. "I know because she's my Mommy and you took her away from me. She can make it better, please give her back before I die." She looked down at her arms and the blackness seemed to be above her elbows. Tears filled the girl's eyes as she looked up at Virginia. "Please give her back, please make it stop hurting."_

_Just to shut the child up she let a small piece of Audrey Parker go from the locked vault in her mind and instantly the woman was standing behind the girl starring at her. "There's your mother, now go away."_

_The girl turned and saw Audrey standing feet away. "Mommy!"_

_Audrey bent and caught the girl as she ran, holding her tight. "Sweetheart I'm here." She pulled back and looked at the girl's arms. "What happened?"_

_"She did it!" The girl pointed at her and Virginia allowed her eyes to narrow as a woman who looked identical in features stared at her with anger and narrowed eyes as well. "She took you away, she's making it all hurt…it's all dark, see!"_

_Virginia turned to where the girl pointed and a dark, black cloud seemed to spread towards the beach from all directions. She turned back to see Audrey Parker walking over to her, starring her down._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?"_

_"Virginia Dare and this is my mind, my body and you're just a life that I lived without knowing. Soon you'll be nothing and I'll find that brat of yours and destroy her too!"_

_Audrey shook her head, "you don't have my memories, you can't access them can you?"_

_"Why would it matter, soon enough you'll be but a memory in that pathetic man's head."_

_The girl ran over and pulled on Audrey's arm, who picked her up and held her. "Mommy I'm scared, we're going to die when the darkness comes. I don't want to die." Tears ran down her face and brown strands of hair stuck to high cheek bones._

_Audrey looked at Virginia as she kissed the girl's head. "We're not going to die, I promise."_

_"Such a sweet promise but you're going to break it, I suggest you hold her tight because it's coming!" She threw her hands up as the dark cloud got closer to the shores of the beach, smirking as she did._

* * *

A/N: This chapter had to be broken into 2 parts because it was originally 6 pages long on a word document. I will post part 2 soon, it's already written. Sorry I was gone for a while, finals and a snow storm...

Tell me what you think in a **review**...please


	9. Who am I? Part 2

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

_She watched as Audrey sat on the beach and took the girl in her lap, singing to her softly. "There is a light in the darkness, let it in. There is a light in the darkness, let it in. There is a light in the darkness, let it in…I'm going to let it in." The girl smiled and begun to sing softly with Audrey. "The clouds may cover the sun but it's gonna shine. The clouds may cover the sun but it's gonna shine. The clouds may cover the sun but it's gonna shine, shine till the moon rises high."_

_In that moment as they sang Virginia noticed the black cloud moving back from the beach, getting farther away. "What? No stop, you can't do this…"_

_"I'm going to shine, shine, shine till I can't no more. I'm going to shine, shine, shine till I can't no more." Audrey looked up as she and the girl continued to sing, "I'm going to shine, shine, shine till I can't no more and I'm going to chase the darkness away." Smiling she whispered the girl and stood up, while the girl got louder singing Audrey advanced on her._

_"It's over Virginia, you were locked in the barn with William for a reason. When you left and he remained, you were nothing but the pure heart you were born with. Kind…"_

_"I'm not kind! Stop what you're doing!" Virginia yelled at the woman before her, the cloud getting smaller and smaller on the horizon._

_Audrey shook her head, "William blamed the Eno but it wasn't them, it was nature that took Roanoke and it's people. The Eno and Mi'kmaq had natural gifts, but William used you to turn them into curses. He took an innocent girt who had no one and twisted her to his own means. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't love you…"_

_"He loves me in ways you'd never understand, we created beautiful evil…" she smirked with pride. "It's a connection you'd never be able to hold."_

_"He only used the connection to get to you, to make me remember who you were. Look at her," she motioned to the girl, "you see the pureness in her, it drew you to her…if she's mine than she's yours too as we are the same person but different lives. He will kill her, he will kill your daughter to keep her from changing any part of you. He wants to possess you and he has, but the cost was too high because so many people have suffered, dozens more than Roanoke. Will your daughter be his next victim?"_

* * *

_Virginia looked at the girl and despite everything she was fighting for she wanted the girl safe. Any other child she'd have killed in moments upon seeing as they were all consumed by something but the child before her was innocent and just pureness. "I'll save her from William, I'll hide her away."_

_"You can't," Audrey shook her head. "It's not that simple, you can't promise that if you stay under his control."_

_"I can, I'll send her to another family…I'll tell her we couldn't care for her anymore."_

_Audrey held out her arms, "you've forgotten every word spoken, Virginia she's inside us. She's unborn, she can't protect herself and relies on us but when William discovers what should be impossible he'll know. The curse stated that no life would come from the darkness, so it can't come from you and William, he'll know she's from me. What do you think he'll do?"_

_She looked at the little girl still singing, the dark cloud no longer visible and in an instant sunshine seemed to reign down on them. She felt the pull of William no longer there, their connection severed and guilt from all she'd ever done there before her like a weight. It brought her to her knees and she looked up to see Audrey's eyes on her not judging but full of compassion._

* * *

_"What's happening?"_

_Audrey bent down beside her, "a little light goes a long way in the darkness. You've been locked away so long that it's weakened you yet all the good you've done in different lives has changed you along the way. We don't harm anymore, unless to protect."_

_"My spell didn't work...I couldn't harm, it was William who destroyed the building when my spell failed. I'm failing him, I can't…"_

_The woman shook her head, "no you're free Virginia and it's time to live for tomorrow instead of live for the past. You can stop it all, all the pain and suffering if you just reject him…reject William and the darkness he created. Do that and you're free of him, the pure soul who was left in the ashes untouched by nature and darkness." She turned back, "or else our daughter suffers."_

_Virginia took a look at the girl and found her smiling, the black veins gone from her arms. Tears no longer covered her face but instead she ran and hugged her. Taking the child in her arms, she relished the feel of holding a small child, one of which her curse had denied her. The girl pulled back and looked solumn once again. "Are you going to let me die?"_

_"No my sweet darling, I'm going to make sure you live." She kissed the girl's brow and stood up to look at Audrey. "Who am I really…if not dark and an orphan?"_

_Audrey smiled as she took the girl's hand, "you're a healer and a mother."_

* * *

It was if she was suddenly back in the world as she was on the ground with William beside her, checking her over for injuries. Nathan was a few feet off starring at her, his gun back in his hand. William smiled at her and nodded.

"Ginny, you had me worried for a second there. All collected I assume?" He helped her stand up, "now, shall we get back to making this guy suffer?"

Virginia looked at Nathan, "our mother's name was Eleanor, I miss her very much."

William narrowed his eyes, "uh, are you okay?"

"I reject you!" Her eyes met his and his went wide in shock.

"Ginny what are you doing, don't say anything more."

"I reject you William Wythers and the darkness you created. I reject the lies and the hatred, I reject all that we were." Virginia pulled the gun from her hip and pointed at him. "You turned me from a child into a monster."

* * *

The gun was fired and he fell to his knees as he saw the plump of red on his shirt but not on hers, another shot followed. As he laid bleeding out Virginia leaned down over him, "Ginny…"

"You may have turned me into a monster but I know now who I was meant to be…a healer and a mother. I'll get to be those, even if I'm not Virginia Dare but Audrey Parker instead. I reject Virginia Dare and the darkness she brought."

A moment later she began to seize, falling to the ground and Nathan ran over to stabilize. Calling Duke as he did so because Dwight would be busy with the explosion. "Audrey, hold on honey." Nathan was careful as the seizure continued, rolling her onto her side. "Hold on."

* * *

A/N: Will Audrey survive, will the baby? What will happen to Virginia? Anyone want to give me a hint or two in a review?


	10. Recovery

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

The hospital was a disaster zone from the hotel explosion, even the hallways were filled with injured. Despite that, when Audrey arrived Dr. Basten was immediately taking over her care. He pushed the young doctor and nurse out of the way and began shouting orders to clear a room for the police officer who laid having yet another seizure.

"What happened to her?" Basten looked at Nathan and Duke as they stood beside the gurney, the doctor looked at the nurse beside him. "Get me 10 mg of Clonazepam immediately and get me that room clear."

"We were chasing after a suspect that we believed caused the explosion and she just started seizing. The suspect was shot when her gun went off during the seizure, he's with Gloria now." Nathan took a step forward. "Will this harm the baby?"

Basten shook his head, "repeated use would cause harm but this one time dose will just stabilize her, there shouldn't be any adverse effects to the baby."

The nurse returned with a syringe, by that time Audrey had quit having the seizure so Basten administered the drug to her arm. "The room is clear Doctor."

"Good, let's get her in there." He looked at Duke and Nathan, "while we get her set up and review her condition as well as the baby's, why don't you get started on paperwork."

Her gurney was rolled down the hall and Duke looked at Nathan, "paperwork right, not to put a damper on the situation but now that we know who Audrey is, do we go with her fake identity or actually tell the truth. I mean, it's Haven and everyone is Troubled in some way or another so a 425 year old woman isn't going to make anyone think we're nuts."

"That's up to Audrey to carve her identity now that she knows the truth." Nathan stared down the hallway she'd been pushed down. "For now we use the identity she has, the one the hospital has on record."

* * *

It seemed like hours before they were allowed in Audrey's room, Duke and Jennifer sat by the window in chairs while Nathan sat beside her bed. He grasped her hand, rubbing circles in it and speaking to her about everything that had happened while she'd been Virginia.

"You think she'll still be Virginia when she wakes up?" Jennifer was the first one to pose the question and both me looked at her. "It's a valid question."

Nathan just looked back at Audrey, "she said something in the woods as William laid dying. She said that she'd been turned from a child into a monster but that wasn't who she was. She stated that she was meant to be a healer and a mother, and she'd get to be those even if it meant being them as Audrey Parker and not Virginia Dare." He rubbed her hand, "I think the part of Audrey in her was stronger than Virginia and she realized that so she gave up."

Duke shook his head, "well Audrey is a fighter, she wouldn't let go without a battle. I'm just glad she was able to knock some sense into Virginia."

"She was protecting our baby," the whisper made everyone look at the bed and they found Audrey opening her eyes. She gave a small smile as she spoke again, "she realized William would kill the baby once he found out because it would change her. The darkness prevented a life from being created and it was something she could never have but wanted. I convinced her that if it was my child, it was hers as well because we're the same person. Her maternal instinct practically overrode everything and she was driven to protect our baby…even if that meant killing William. She knew there was no coming back after that, the darkness in her was gone so it meant she would be gone too."

Nathan moved to stand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You gave us all a scare but Basten said everything was alright, that you and the baby were alright."

"The Troubles?"

Jennifer shook her head, "still around, but they aren't getting any worse."

"Maybe they'll fade with time." Duke spoke up and everyone looked at him. "I mean, Virginia faded away and William died so maybe they'll die one day when we least expect it."

Nathan smiled at the woman lying in the bed, "doesn't matter, what matters right now is you two getting better so we can get back to being small town cops with a baby."

"I think it's time for us to go." Jennifer stood up and pulled Duke up, "we'll see you tomorrow."

Duke waved to Audrey, "see you tomorrow, glad you're yourself."

* * *

Audrey looked at Nathan after their friends left and took his hand in hers. "You know I just have one wish, well two wishes after all this."

"Yeah what are they?" He moved to the bed and leaned in till they were a foot apart.

"I just wish for a healthy daughter, one that doesn't have to witness that darkness ever again." His eyes narrowed and she pointed to her head. "She was there with us, the one that made Virginia change her mind and I don't know if it was magic or if she's Troubled or what but she was there and she was so much stronger than anyone I'd met before."

Nathan chuckled, "like her mom, what was your other wish?"

A smile crossed her face as she squeezed his hand, "that her daddy can feel her. I can deal with a Troubled kid, I can deal with a hyperactive kid but I don't think...it would break my heart if you couldn't feel her."

"What is she's the one that can't feel?"

"Trust me, she can feel…she was crying that she was hurting when Virginia's darkness was spreading. Something tells me that's not just metaphorical." Audrey just kept on smiling, "and she looks like you or at least I hope she looks like you, maybe the appearance was my projection I don't know but if she ends up looking like I think she'll look," a chuckle came before the answer. "Well Daddy and Uncle Duke are gonna be hunting down boys for sure."

"If she's anything like you at all I'm not going to have to worry about that." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her hand. "She'll be tough and put the boys in their place, the leader of the pack for sure." His face got serious as he remembered something. "Virginia said something to me before she shot William, she said 'our mother's name was Eleanor, I miss her very much.' I wonder what she meant by that."

Audrey chuckled, "she was making a very subtle request that we name the baby Eleanor, after our mother. You are so dense sometimes Wuornos, how can you be so clueless?"

Both of them ended up laughing before a nurse broke it up and Basten arranged to exam Audrey. Nathan just stood by as she answered question and underwent exams for health, a constant support for her and their baby.

* * *

A/N: Next we see six months ahead and an old friend returns. Give me your thoughts in a **review**...tell me what you'd like to see ahead in chapters.


	11. Life in a Small Town

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER

* * *

Nathan and Audrey were walking through town just taking a lunch break while allowing the nearly desk-benched cop to have exercise. The former ex-Chief of Police would gladly agree that pregnancy suited his girlfriend, although the hormones made her practically a witch at times she was still helping Troubled people with enough compassion for twenty people.

"I swear this kid of yours is a pain in the rear…literally!" Audrey groaned and rubbed her back with one hand. "I wish I remembered Sarah's pregnancy, for reference you know."

"I'm actually glad you don't remember." Nathan saw her glare, "considering you probably would murder me for not being there for any of it."

She put up a hand before nodding, "yeah I would, because if that pregnancy was like this I would definitely have gotten my tubes tied. In fact, I'm declaring this our last kid together and no I won't say any differently after she gets here."

Nathan put his arm around her and kissed her head, "yeah you will, you say that now but you'll change your mind." He placed his hand on her belly and smiled, "you change your Mama's mind there Ella."

"Ella?"

He shrugged, "Eleanor is old-fashioned and we don't want her to be teased."

"I'm old-fashioned, I'm now currently 426 years old." Audrey put her hand against her chest, "are you saying you have something against my mother's name? I may not remember her but…"

Nathan realized he needed to back-pedal quickly, "you know what, Eleanor is a beautiful name and doesn't need to be shortened. In fact, in Haven it's probably a normal name since all of Haven is old-fashioned."

"Uh huh, I see what you did there." She started walking and Nathan sighed knowing he'd be getting the couch that evening for agreeing with her instead of discussing the issue. He was really learning that Audrey Parker on hormones was a lot more dangerous than Virginia with Darkness but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Getting to the station they saw Dwight's door closed and that was abnormal because he only closed it when he went home, of which they would have notified him. Audrey immediately went for the coffee and after a long debate that coffee was a lot less harmless than the darkness Eleanor had been exposed to months before, Nathan gave up all attempts at trying to keep it away from her. Stan walked over and smiled as they got coffee.

"Audrey," Stan handed her a bag and she smiled. "My girlfriend and I got you a little something for the baby."

Audrey smiled and looked at the bag, "can I look now or should I wait?"

"No it's fine, go ahead."

Nathan watched with a smile as she dug into the bag and pulled out a sea blue onesie that made her smile turn into a laugh. "Nathan look at this."

He took the onesie and couldn't help but chuckle at the saying on the front of the garment: **Think you have Troubles now? My Mama and Daddy are BOTH cops!** "That's quite something Stan."

"It's adorable." Audrey pulled Stan into a hug, "thank you, tell Michelle I said thank you."

"It was her idea, she wanted to know what to bring to the baby shower food wise. Everyone is so confused, whether it's you or Miss Mason hosting it."

Audrey put the onesie back in the bag. "Jennifer is hosting it and I'm running it…"

"She couldn't give up control."

"Shut up," Audrey hit his arm. "Tell her to just bring finger foods and that's it, this was perfect."

"Will do." He nodded and started to head out till Nathan called on him. "Yeah Chief?"

Nathan shook his head, "I'm not chief, haven't been for over a year. Did Dwight leave without notifying us or is something up?"

"Oh yeah, Agent Parker is back and he wasn't familiar with her so when the FBI showed up he started questioning her." Stan shrugged, "I tried to knock to let him know she's a friend of yours but he didn't answer. I hope he doesn't think she's impersonating you instead of the other way around. Not that you're impersonating, everyone who knows what happened with you know who knows that it wasn't your idea to take other people's identities." Audrey rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get lost and Stan did. Nathan took the gift to the office while she finished making her coffee.

* * *

A/N: Agent Parker has returned but will she remember? What do you think...tell me in a **review**.


	12. Old and New Friends

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

They returned to their office and waited to see what would happen, besides Nathan had a few files regarding the Haven High School senior prank gone wrong. The seniors had attempted to steal one of the unused police cruisers, which wouldn't have been a problem because the things stolen were always returned but Jesse Keller's Trouble activated in fear of getting caught. He'd ended up blowing up the cruiser and inadvertently setting fire to half of the forest when he'd run to hide. Audrey had to dress in firefighting gear just to go in because the temperatures were soaring high.

"Nope, not happening." He looked up to see Audrey standing up from her chair to head to the couch, laying down against the pillow with her legs propped up. The file she had rested against her legs became her source of attention so Nathan went back to his work.

"Hey guys." Dwight knocked on the door, "we have…"

Audrey waved her finger in the air, "if it's a Trouble call someone else because I just got comfortable and I'm not moving till my bladder calls for it."

Nathan shook his head at Dwight's face questioning him, trying to explain Audrey's behavior was like trying to explain to a fish why humans walked on land. It wasn't that she didn't care, she actually really did but the aches and pains of carrying their daughter sometimes made her ignore the world for a few hours if she found a very comfortable position to lay or sit. "What is it?"

"An Audrey Parker is here to talk with Audrey Parker," Dwight looked at Audrey as she moved the file out of view so she saw his face. "She's the real deal, called her AIG, someone called Howard strangely enough…so you want to see her, she says she knows you both but I wasn't so sure."

Audrey groaned as she sat up, "let her in before I come out there…"

Dwight raised a hand and shook his head. "Don't you even move, I'll get her."

* * *

Seconds later a head popped in with a smile and a knock on the door, Agent Audrey Parker stood there before them happy. "Hey you guys, so it took me a year and hypnosis but I remember everything." She shook her head, "got to say, my doctor thought I was crazy when I spoke about The Troubles…sent me to a shrink."

Audrey moved her head, "had a shrink till she became a suit for my daughter-in-law." She sighed and looked up at her, "how are you?"

"Normal again, thought I'd come see if you guys were still at it." She shook her head and held out her arms, "look at you, you're about to become a mom."

"I'm already a mom, this is number 2 and trust me…the last. I'd stand up but I really don't want to, I just got comfortable."

Nathan walked over and held out his hands, which she took as he pulled her up. "I can leave you two to girl time if you want."

"Audrey!" Jennifer practically bounced into the room and looked at all of them. "Okay, definitely interrupting, I'll come back."

"Jennifer what is it?" Audrey turned to the reporter who just smiled and held out a piece of paper with her picture on it.

"I had to show you, I showed Duke but…I was voted Best Reporter by Haven Election Committee. Vince and Dave are so…well they are already grumpy old men." She looked at the second Audrey Parker, "hi, Jennifer Mason with Haven Herald and you are?"

The agent held out hand, "Agent Audrey Parker with the FBI, the original…she has my memories. I was up here a year and some months ago, Audrey and I kind of bonded over the shared memories till I lost my memory because of that barn."

"Oh so you're the…well that makes sense." Jennifer smiled as she held out a hand. "Don't worry about the barn, Nathan destroyed it and Audrey's original evil personality took over her body and killed the evil guy who controlled the barn before dying away so only Audrey remained. So you're good, no more memory taking and over all, The Troubles are normal again…if they ever were normal."

Audrey Two pointed at Jennifer while looking at the two cops, "she wasn't here when I was, with this personality I'd remember."

"Oh when Nathan destroyed the barn, he got shot by his ex-girlfriend who he really used to get into this secret organization who was bent on making Audrey go into the barn. So Duke jumped into the destroyed barn but got transported in time to Boston Aquarium, he got arrested and I broke him free because I heard about him on the news. My Trouble is I'm a backup for Audrey so when she left I began hearing the barn and heard Duke, went after him and all. He brought me here and we helped save Haven from this utterly dangerous darkness that was seriously no joke."

* * *

Nathan looked at Jennifer, "you might want to breathe in between words next time."

"I tend to ramble, I've been around long enough you should know that by now."

"Where is Duke?"

Jennifer shrugged, "last I saw him he was with the Driscolls, the guys got thrown out of Leah's baby shower so they're on the boat having guy time. Why?" Nathan's eyebrow went up, "oh I get it, you want me to go bother him instead."

"No, why would you think that?" Audrey turned to Nathan, "you really want me to kick your ass because pregnant or not I will. You go find Duke and leave us to girl time or so help me you'll be sleeping on that boat with Duke."

Sighing Nathan grabbed his coat and looked at Jennifer, "you'll take her home?"

"Yep, I'm on Audrey Duty." She looked between both Audreys, "apparently for both, this could get strange. What do I call you to tell you apart?"

Audrey raised her hand, "Ginny."

"Audrey." Audrey Two raised her hand, "why Ginny?"

"That's my original name, Virginia Dare…my mom called me Ginny."

Nathan bent down and kissed Audrey's head, "so did you know who…"

"In this instance I'll take it, he's gone never to return and you have nothing to worry about." She smiled and pulled him down for a real kiss. "Go bug Duke, I'll be fine…I have my backup and my memory source, what could go wrong?"

He chuckled, "you really want me to answer that?"

"Shut up, I'll see you later." She chuckled as he left the office, yelling to Dwight he was leaving but both Audreys and Jennifer were around if something went wrong.

* * *

Nathan walked into the apartment above the Grey Gull that he shared with Audrey while their house was being built. The house he got from his father upon death wasn't big enough and they decided that living in the apartment for a year with a baby wasn't an issue while their house was being built. He stopped upon seeing all three women in the living room laughing as they sat drinking coffee and tea.

"And then Duke is literally on my balcony acting like a pirate." Audrey laughed and the others laughed, "he's charging at Nathan because Ginger makes him think that Nathan's the enemy before he falls off the balcony."

Jennifer laughed and threw her head back, "you never told me that story, I've heard a few but that one…"

"He's great with kids but I think that's just because he's a big kid himself."

Audrey Two smirked as she sipped her tea and looked at Jennifer. "But is he a big kid or a man is the question."

Audrey covered her ears, "I don't need to hear this, la la la!"

Jennifer raised her eyebrows and Audrey Two just laughed, "seriously…wow and to think I missed out."

"Oh you definitely missed out." Jennifer took a drink from her coffee, "but since we're sharing, how is Nathan? I mean you've had him in two decades and each time…" she motioned to Audrey's belly. "So…"

Audrey opened her mouth before shaking her head. "I am not going there with you, either of you."

"Oh come on, it's a fair question." Audrey Two pointed out as the door opened to show Nathan. "Oh Nathan…"

"What's a fair question?" He shut the door and looked at them.

Jennifer shrugged, "we were just asking your Audrey if she wanted to have a natural or drugged birth."

"No, they were asking me how you are in bed." Audrey turned her head to look at Nathan, "I told them that I wasn't going there." Nathan looked at her as if daring her to answer but she pointed, "oh no, I am not answering that question just to inflate your ego. You go make dinner and we'll talk about this later."

Nathan pointed over his shoulder, "I'm just going to go crash with Duke this evening, you girls have fun."

With that he was gone and Audrey Two chuckled, "at least he isn't shy guy anymore."

"Public declaration of love and facing down an armed town does that to a person." Audrey laid back on the couch with a groan, "this kid is killing me. Just ten more weeks and I can have my body back again."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think should happen now?

BTW Check out my story The Light in the Darkness, it's a response to the end of Season Four's Finale.


	13. Arrival

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

"I'm going to kill you." Audrey practically yelled at Nathan as he sat beside her bed, holding her hand as she went through the second stage of labor. He knew she wanted an all-natural birth, saying something about how she most likely went without drugs as Sarah and if she'd had a child during her original lifetime there would be nothing to sooth the pain. However, he was starting to regret the choice as she was in extreme pain and the labor was progressing towards almost a day in length and they'd yet to get past the second stage despite reassurances that it was normal.

Nathan squeezed her hand and pushed the damp hair from her forehead, "is there anything I can do?"

Despite minutes before being pissed off Audrey looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Make it stop."

"I'd take it all if I could," he kissed her hand as the brief few seconds of having no contractions was upon them. "Maybe Dr. Conners was right, maybe it's time to consider the alternative. I know you wanted this to be natural but you've been here for almost a full day and there's no sign of her yet…it's been hours and things aren't changing."

The contractions were on top of her just seconds after they'd ended and Audrey groaned, rolling onto her side. Between clutching his hand and the side of the bed she looked at him, "okay…"

* * *

Within thirty minutes Audrey was whisked away into surgery to deliver the baby via cesarean. Nathan sat by Audrey's head as the doctors talked through each step of the delivery, keeping a hand on one of hers the entire time. They heard the doctors speaking and Nathan kissed her head.

"She's almost here." He watched her smile as the thought of seeing their daughter brightened her thoughts.

"We're making the final cut and then she'll be here." Conners stated as they started the process, minutes later a cry was heard and Audrey began crying as well. Nathan used a finger to wipe her tears away as Conners held up a crying newborn. "There you go Mom, she's right there."

Audrey smiled through the tears, "she's beautiful."

"We're going to get her cleaned up while we finish with you and you'll be able to hold her once you're back in your room." Conners handed the baby to a nurse and Nathan watched as the nurses started cleaning and overseeing the baby's care.

Audrey caught Nathan's hand, "go with her please."

"She's right there," he pointed to where their daughter was and Audrey turned her head to see the baby being measures and weighed. "Is there a reason she's not crying?"

"She's probably just a quiet baby, they haven't called for any assistance so she is probably fine."

That made the woman undergoing surgery partially chuckle. "Quiet like her daddy," Audrey watched as the nurse laid the baby on the bed near Audrey.

"Just a few minutes Mom and Dad then you'll have to wait to see her back in the room."

"Hi Eleanor," Audrey touched her daughter's cheek. "We've been waiting to meet you for a long time."

Nathan shook his head as tears laid in his eyes, "she's perfect, just like her brother."

* * *

An hour and half later Audrey was resting in her room and Nathan was beside her holding their daughter. Eleanor was asleep in his arms, contently warm and nothing but perfect as far as both parents were concerned. Audrey smiled as Nathan started becoming mushy while holding their daughter, just has he'd been with every baby he'd been around as long as she'd know him.

"And you're going to be big and strong, absolutely perfect Eleanor. In fact you're gonna be just like your Mama." He looked at Audrey to see her smiling at them, exhaustion in her eyes as she laid quietly watching. "How are you feeling?"

Audrey nodded, "I'm fine, I don't know if it's part of my Trouble or what but I'm a quick healer. I'll be fine within a few days, just like the last time I was shot." She held out her arms, "can I see her?"

"You don't have to ask." Nathan placed their daughter in her arms and Audrey smiled as she held the baby close to her. One her hands caught a tiny one, rubbing the skin gently. "What do you think her Trouble will be if she has one?"

"Doesn't matter, we can handle anything." Audrey touched her finger to Eleanor's nose. "You have your Daddy's nose and cheek bones, and his hair." A smile crossed her face and she leaned down to kiss the baby's head, touching soft brown wisps as she did. "Just like with James, she's all you…perfect though."

* * *

A knock made they both turn to see Jennifer and Duke, "hi there, they finally said we could come back so we thought we'd come meet Haven's newest addition."

Jennifer was soon gawking over the baby, which Audrey allowed her to hold. "What's her name?"

"Eleanor Katherine Wuornos, after our mothers." Nathan watched as Jennifer sat down and held the baby carefully. "We were wondering if you'd like to be her godparents, despite neither of being religious we know what Haven is made of and what could happen to us any minute. Audrey and I know you two would take care of her no matter what happened."

Duke put up a hand, "you don't have to explain and yes, yes totally we agree." He took Eleanor's tiny hand and smiled, "she's beautiful, looks like Nathan almost entirely though so whatever gene mixture is going on, something is wrong."

"So did James," Audrey chuckled softly. "Both my kids look like their dad, so I definitely know they are Nathan's. She's quiet like her Daddy too, only cried once after being born so I'm hoping she'll be a quiet baby."

"Guys," Jennifer looked up at them, "I don't think it's because she's just quiet." She held up her hand and winced. "I accidently scrapped her with my fingernail but she didn't react…"

Audrey shook her head, "no…"

"I'll do it." Duke looked at both worried parents before pinching the baby's arm gently but Eleanor didn't react. "She can't feel, she just keeps looking at Jennifer as if nothing's wrong."

* * *

Nathan stood and gently took his daughter from Jennifer, sitting down on the bed beside Audrey. "I'm sorry…we both hoped that she wouldn't be like me."

Looking at her daughter Audrey let tears go, "I thought she'd be able to feel but I was wrong, the vision I had was all wrong. I can't imagine what not feeling the world will be like for her, yours started young but she's born not able to feel."

Nathan touched Eleanor's cheek and the baby cooed before snuggling up to her father, squeezing her tiny hand around his finger. "I can feel her but she can't feel me, I wish it was the other way around. I'd trade for that in an instant, for her to be able to feel the world."

"I'm sorry Eleanor," Audrey shook her head as she let tears fall down her face. "I am so sorry that I did this to you. I tried to undo The Troubles but I couldn't, it didn't work and now you're suffering from it." Meeting Nathan's eyes she wiped her own. "I did this to my own daughter, James was unaffected by The Troubles, he was normal but now after everything Eleanor is the one who can't feel."

"It's going to be okay." Nathan placed a hand on Audrey's cheek, rubbing the remaining tears away. "We can do this, we said no matter what Trouble she inherited that we'd be okay. We'll teach her how to deal with her Trouble before it leads to her getting harmed." Audrey just shook her head, "Audrey look at me," her eyes met his finally, "this isn't your fault. The Troubles may have been created by your original personality but this is not your fault. If anything, it's William's doing because he had Virginia create The Troubles. I don't blame you and I know Eleanor wouldn't, it isn't your fault and we'll deal with this."

"Okay," she took Eleanor from Nathan and kissed her head. "I love you Eleanor."

* * *

A/N: So Eleanor can't feel here but I have a twist in the next chapter, which will the last for this story. Next we see Eleanor, Nathan and Audrey ten years into the future. What will life be like for the Wuornoses?


	14. Ten Years Later

All That Matters

Spoilers: All Episodes, 3x13 Thanks for the Memories, 4x09 William, 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles, 4x11 Shot in the Dark preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Audrey stood in the kitchen of the house she and Nathan had built for themselves. Cooking dinner she looked out the window at the backyard to see Eleanor, or Ella as she liked to be called, and her best friend, Marissa Crocker, practicing their pitching together. Both girls, although a year apart, played for the Haven Sea Dogs' Little League team and loved to spend time just throwing a ball back and forth.

"Audrey?" Nathan's voice floated from the living room before he entered the kitchen. "Honey where's Ella?"

"Outside with Marissa, their game is next week and they wanted to brush up on their pitching skills." She turned to see him opening the fridge for a bottle of water. "How was the situation down at the Mill, did you grab the Miller boys or did they escape you once again?"

There was a hint of amusement in his wife's voice and Nathan put his hands on her arms before kissing her head. "Like you could have done any better, I swear they are taking lessons from someone on how to evade police capture."

Turning in his arms Audrey shook her head, "hey I asked you if you wanted help but you insisted I pick up Ella and head home after her weekly appointment."

"Maybe I should have listened to my wife." He leaned down and kissed her before cupping her face with his hands. "Next time I will."

"Can I get that in writing?" She smirked before turning back to the potatoes she'd been peeling. "Dr. Basten said that everything is fine, Ella is perfectly healthy with no injuries."

Nathan picked up a knife and started on the carrots that needed chopping. "Good, she'll need a quick look after her game on Thursday just to be sure. You know her habit of sliding into base because she can, last month that Tyler boy kicked her and we didn't realize she had that huge bruise till later."

"Says the man who doesn't go to the doctor and thinks he's invincible."

"My daughter is different." He looked out the window to see the two girls sitting on the picnic table giggling over something. "I won't risk her hurting herself because she can't feel."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "she's ten and she can feel us." That caused her to look back out the window at the girls, "it's a twisted Trouble, she can feel her parents but she can't feel the world. I thought when we realized that she could feel us that I would be thrilled but now I just see it as cruel."

"At least she can feel something." Nathan looked at his wife as she finished peeling the potatoes. "I remember feeling like I had no connection to the world until I felt you, at least Ella has some connection."

* * *

The backdoor opened and the two girls filed in, giggling and Audrey shook her head. "What are you two girls giggling about?"

"Ella has a crush on Mike Dobry!" Marissa blurted out, she had no tact like her mother. "She thinks he's cute."

"Marissa!" Ella all but shrieked before turning red and running out of the room. Marissa ran after her and Audrey rolled her eyes before walking to the doorway of the kitchen that connected to the living room. She saw the girls heading upstairs, no doubt to escape the kitchen and Nathan.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour so don't get into anything too involved. Marissa are you staying for dinner?"

Marissa's voice floated from the stairs and she stuck her head down so she could see Audrey. "I told Mom and Dad I was, Mom said she'd pick me up around seven."

"Okay, you girls have fun."

"Will do Aunt Audrey." Marissa ran up the stairs to Ella's room.

Nathan shook his head as he finished the carrots and dumped them into the pot on the stove to be cooked. "I'll be having a word with that Dobry kid at the game on Thursday."

"He's ten Nathan, I'm pretty sure he's clueless to her little crush." Audrey rolled her eyes as her husband overreacted like usual. "Besides, she's ten and it's harmless, in time it'll go away."

"Right." He wiped his hands and took a sip from the bottle of water nearby. "You forget that Ella is all you and once she sets her mind to something..."

Audrey poked him in the chest, "no that's all Wuornos, stubborn to the core. Leave it alone before you cause a scandal over nothing."

* * *

Dinner was normal as usual, two girls chatting away over the newest movie they'd seen the week before in theaters during a trip to Bangor with Jennifer. Audrey tried to keep up but realized that it was a pre-teen movie thing she'd never understand.

"Aunt Audrey, my carrots are cold." Marissa looked at Audrey, "can I heat them up in the microwave?"

Audrey stood up and took the plate she handed her, "I guess I cooled them a bit too much."

"It's okay, I know why you did." Marissa looked at Ella, "so if we win this game we win the championship."

"I can't wait." Ella bounced in her seat slightly. "Devon's parents said if we won that they'd take the team for ice cream. I don't know why they chose ice cream because Devon's lactose intolerant. It seems kind of mean to do that."

Marissa nodded, "I guess they think we'll lose."

"Well Devon's skills are only really catching the ball, she's really bad at batting and pitching. I guess they think because she's bad that we'd lose." Ella looked at Nathan, "Dad do you think we'll lose?"

Nathan shrugged, "just depends on how you play."

Audrey placed a plate in front of Marissa, "I think you guys will do great. You've been practicing every day after school."

"At least one of them agrees we'll do good." Marissa smirked and started eating her dinner again. "So Mom and Dad decided on a name for my brother."

"Really?" Audrey smiled as she took a drink of water. "What did they decide?"

"Dylan Matthew Crocker." Marissa shrugged, "apparently it's a sea-related name too, I think they have a theme going."

Ella looked at her best friend, "Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Duke are weird."

"I know my parents are weird, we live on a boat in the harbor and my mom can read people's thoughts." Marissa shrugged, "but they're cool, at least my parents aren't boring like yours are."

Audrey looked up at her surrogate niece, "hey, we're not boring."

"Mom and Dad said you were."

Nathan shook his head, "I'll be having words with Duke."

All the girls at the table started laughing and Audrey just saw her husband roll his eyes. She placed her hand on his and let him feel her touch. Blue eyes met blue eyes and she knew that everything was going to be okay, all that mattered was sitting before them. They could deal with Troubled individuals as they appeared and although their daughter couldn't feel the world, she could feel them. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her head.

Ella narrowed her eyes, "gross, don't get all mushy at the table." Marissa made a grossed out face before going back to food.

* * *

A/N: And that is the last of All That Matters, don't forget to check out The Light in the Darkness!


	15. Author Note

Okay to all of you who loved All That Matters, I had a spark of creativity last night and decided to post a sort of Sequel to All That Matters. I can't say anything about it or you'd be asking questions before you've even read it.

Check it out, it's called **To Dream of a Better World**

FD2008


End file.
